


Let Them Bake Cake

by charleybradburies



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: BAMF Women, Background Femslash, Baking, Cake, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Companionable Snark, Competition, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Vampires, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, this isn't the most dramatic competition they've ever had.</p>
<p>fan flashworks challenge #130: cake & femslash100 #6 (#81): Caroline/Rebekah: Competitive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Bake Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



“Are they _legitimately_ doing this?” Elena murmurs as she passes out of the kitchen and into the living room of Caroline’s apartment.

“You’re not really _surprised_ , are you?” Bonnie replies, and Elena sighs, drawn out of that moment into the next when Damon then leans forward and kisses her.

“I’m sure both cakes will be great, so I’m _totally_ down with letting Caroline and Rebekah have it out...as long as they don’t hate-fuck in front of us,” Bonnie continues. 

She and Damon laugh immediately; Elena’s slight shock comes first before she finds the humor a second later...she’d known Bonnie and Caroline for years and still could feel like she was on a different page. 

“It’s a _cake_ competition. How bad can it _possibly_ get?” Elena just barely finishes asking before Stefan joins the trio, laughter tainting his somehow-still-brooding look. 

“Only time will tell. At least we get cake.”


End file.
